


The Treehouse (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:It has a lot of sweet memories, and some not so fond. But its favorite story, the one it will whisper to the leaves at night when the moon is bright and full, is the story of the wolf who fell in love with the human.





	The Treehouse (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Treehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328704) by [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
